


The Coming of the Stork

by seanchaidh



Series: Great Expectations [2]
Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby's half-Kirk; of course the delivery will be early.  From the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a> prompt: McCoy, Joanna - Baby's Blanket</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming of the Stork

_**ST XI: The Coming of the Stork**_  
Title: The Coming of the Stork  
Author: Seanchaidh  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing and Characters: Joanna McCoy, Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: mpreg  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but fanfic is IDIC.

Summary: The baby's half-Kirk; of course the delivery will be early. From the [](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/) prompt: McCoy, Joanna - Baby's Blanket

Intended as a sequel to [Great Expectations](http://seanchaidh.livejournal.com/1120477.html). I'm giggling at the title, so please excuse me and enjoy the fic. :)

  


  
Joanna isn't entirely sure what she thinks about becoming a big sister at the age of fourteen. It isn't the idea that she minds, but it's more about the age gap. Most of her friends with siblings only have a two or three year difference between them, and even Jim is just four years younger than his brother. Fourteen years means she won't have a lot to relate with her new brother or sister -- she won't know until the birth, how old fashioned of them.

But she can deal with it. The due date is sometime in early June, and as the weeks approach and the Enterprise is due back in orbit, she's getting excited. She's been in regular contact with her dad, either with his recorded messages or the occasional live feed. She's seen the changes as the pregnancy's progressed; his belly's expanded and his face is rounder. Her mom's wandered by during some of their conversations, and she's offered a few pieces of advice. It's a weird way of seeing her parents cooperating, but it's okay.

She wants her sibling to have the perfect present, but she isn't sure what to get. She consults with her mom, and Jocelyn looks thoughtful as she leans against the counter.

"I could ask your dad what he needs, and make suggestions from there?" Jocelyn offers. "Or, we could just go shopping and find something nice."

Joanna opts for the latter. They're wandering through the local market when Joanna finds it. It's a patchwork blanket, made of neutral colors, and there are peaches on it. She loves it the moment she lays eyes on it, and while it's worth more credits than she has, her mom pays for the rest without Joanna having to ask. It's easy to wrap it up, and take with her when the Enterprise finally returns.

The night before, she's double-checked her morning shuttle to San Francisco, and she checks the newsfeed to check on the Enterprise's progress. The ship will pull into Earth's orbit sometime during the Georgia night, and she's just turned out her bedroom lights, uncertain if she'll sleep from the excitement, when she hears the comm ring downstairs. Joanna's sitting up in bed, feeling her heart begin to race, as she hears her mom answer. She's throwing back the covers before her mom hurries upstairs.

"That was Jim," Jocelyn says, a little breathless. "Leonard was taken into surgery a few minutes ago. They're still far enough away, but when they're within transporter range, Jim's offering to beam you aboard."

"How long?" She's throwing her clothes on as she goes, and she's relieved she packed her bags days ago. She'd never be able to remember what to bring in this state. "And did you tell him yes?"

Her mom smiles. "Fifteen minutes. They're on the other side of Jupiter right now. Jim said they'll call back when they're in range, and they'll transport you from here."

The time goes by way too slowly, but it gives Joanna enough time to remember that unlike the sweltering Georgia weather, it'll be more temperate on the Enterprise so she grabs a jacket to add to her outfit. She's pacing on the front porch, wondering what's happening in her dad's sickbay, when the comm in her hand rings again. It isn't Jim this time, but Scotty who asks her in a cheerful tone if she's ready. After a quick kiss and hug from her mom, and making sure she's got everything she needs, Joanna is beamed aboard.

It's her first time, and she's tingling all over. A little weird, but she could get used to it.

Spock's waiting for her, and she notices that he's not his usual stiff and stoic self. If anything, he looks concerned, and only makes her more worried.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Joanna asks as he guides her into the hallway.

"It is currently too early," he says, "but as these are your father's colleagues, I see no reason for worry. He has confidence in their abilities, and it is logical for us to do the same."

She tries to grasp his logic as a comfort, because this is the Enterprise and only the best people work here. It helps, a little, but what really makes her feel better is finding Jim pacing in the Sickbay. She has just enough time to realize she's tall enough to look over his shoulder now, and then she's wrapped in a tight hug that meant to comfort them both. Jim pulls away a few moments later, but now he's looking her over with the big grin that barely disguises the anxiety he's feeling.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," he says, and then he realizes she's still holding her bags. "Here, let me take those. We'll stash them in your dad's office. Did you do okay with the transporter? Bones hates using it, but I figured you wouldn't mind and you'd rather be up here instead of waiting for news down there."

Joanna smiles at the way he's babbling, and lets him take her luggage. The rush of adrenaline is beginning to wear off, and she sits herself on the nearest biobed, looking around and trying not to yawn. Jim's back a moment later, and he's solid and warm at her side as he sits down. She leans against him and listens to him talk for a few minutes before she interrupts him.

"Remember how you and Dad said I can pick names?" she begins.

She knows Jim is making a face. "Well, I do reserve the right to veto, and so does your dad. I mean, looks at us saddled with Tiberius and Horatio all our lives."

"I don't know, considering my middle name is Mildred?" She waits for Jim's laugh, and smiles. "Don't worry, I plan on sparing my little brother or sister that particular humiliation, though I do like the sound of David Hubert."

Jim winces slightly. "Okay, and if it's a girl?"

"Davina Millicent," she says. "Has to match, you know."

This time, he smiles and pulls her in again for a hug. "I'm glad you're here, Jo."

"What happened?" she asks, quietly, because she needs answers. "Why did the baby come so early? This is weeks before he's due. Or she's due."

Jim's arm tightens around her shoulders. "You know that Bones is going to come out of this just fine. I don't know exactly what happened, some kind of cramping that meant something wasn't right. Nothing too bad, thank god, but it means the baby needs to come out a bit earlier than scheduled. You know what your dad's going to say when he wakes up? 'Course it's early, it's a goddamn Kirk.' I mean, I was supposed to be born at home in Iowa but I came a whole month early."

"And I bet my dad says it's the last time you were early, too," Joanna mutters, and she's yawning again. They sit side by side until Christine Chapel comes out with an expression that's both tired and pleased.

"Hi, Joanna," she greets.

"How's my dad?" she asks.

"We're taking him into recovery right now, but he's fine. He's sleeping off the anesthetic," she says, "and your little brother is just fine. Doctor M'Benga is just checking him over right now."

She feels Jim sit up straight next to her. "It's a boy?"

Christine grins widely. "Congratulations, Captain."

"When can we see Bones?" Jim presses, though he's beginning to grin so widely, Joanna wonders if it'll break his face. "And oh my god, it's a boy! Joanna, are you sure you like Hubert for a middle name?"

The next few minutes go by in a rush, as Jim absorbs the news and Joanna slips away quickly to grab the blanket. She's heading back when she's distracted by movement in another room and realizes it's the recovery area. She sees her dad being settled on one of the biobeds, so she slips in so she can be close to him. She sets the present down on the floor, and then leans in close. He looks pale, and doesn't look very different from the last time she saw him in person -- admittedly, almost a year ago now, and well before the beginning of the pregnancy. Joanna presses a kiss to his cheek before settling down for her vigil.

Jim comes in a little while later, and while he's still smiling, it's tamer now. "There you are! I just got to see him, and he's this little bundle of perfection. He's got dark hair like you two, and it's hard to tell much of anything right now, but he's got his ten toes and fingers. I think he looks like a David, too."

"I can't wait," she says, but she wants to see her dad awake first. Jim pulls up a chair to the other side of the biobed, and takes hold of her dad's other hand.

At some point, she dozes off, and what wakes her is the sound of two voices murmuring to each other. She stirs, and then recognizes her dad's voice a second later. She bolts upright, and realizes she was curled up in her chair. She sits up and there's her dad, looking tired and slightly haggard. The top of the biobed's tilted up, and he's reclined in what looks like a comfortable position. Jim's got something in his arms, and it takes her several long moments to realize it's the baby.

"Hey, sweetpea," her dad says, and pats the biobed next to him. For a moment, she forgets she's fourteen and just a few inches shorter, and climbs up next to him. She knows to be careful, suspecting his middle's probably really tender. His hug isn't its normal strength, but that's okay because it'll go back to normal. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago," she says, resting her head on his shoulder. "You were in surgery."

Her dad nods, and she suspects he'll be falling asleep again pretty shortly. "Have you seen him yet?"

Joanna shakes her head no, and there's a slow transfer of the bundle between Jim and her dad. It takes a moment of adjustment, and Joanna sits up as her dad arranges his arms so he's holding the baby carefully. She sees the dark hair Jim mentioned, but the features could come easily from Jim or her dad. The baby's sleeping, and Joanna reaches out to touch one tiny hand.

"I thought we could call him David," she offers. "Jim didn't seem to mind."

"David," her dad repeats, and for a moment he has a funny look on his face. She's picked the name deliberately, and while she doesn't remember a lot about her grandfather, she has some vague memories she's firmly classified as being good. She wants to hold her breath as her dad tries to decide, and finally he nods. "Okay, David it is."

The baby makes a grumble at that, which makes him a McCoy in Joanna's opinion. Her dad snorts, which tells her he's thinking the same thing. She brushes her finger against the little cheek, and looks up at Jim, who's enraptured at the entire scene. "My present's down on the floor. Can you grab it, please?"

Not only does Jim fetch it, but he also opens it as he sets it on the bed. Joanna rolls her eyes and whispers to her brother, "Your daddy's impatient."

"Is he ever," her dad says, amused, but then he breaks out in a big smile when he sees the blanket. "Oh, look at that. Peaches!"

Joanna laughs at the way her dad sounds. "You're still on the good stuff, huh?"

"Just wait, sweetpea," he says, still smiling. "One day when my first grandkid arrives, I'll be there waiting and pointing at you. Let's see how you sound."

"You've got a long wait, Daddy," she tells him.

"A long, long, very long wait," he agrees, and then he looks at her. "The blanket's perfect, Joanna, thank you. Do you want to hold him?"

She does, and a few moments later, she's holding David in her arms. She thinks she recognizes the shape of his nose, but it's hard to tell. She wants to keep him close and protect him from all the crazy things out in the universe, and teach him all there is to know about everything. She's planning on being the best sister ever, even when he gets annoying and runs underfoot. She's got all the time in the universe.

And maybe, this is what it's like to be a grown-up. She likes it.


End file.
